icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Spencer Shay
Spencerpetphoto.jpg|Spencer holding a pig duck8.jpg ThumbnailCAHBFZ2R.jpg|Spencer playing a banjo 68709_367215367.jpg|Spencer in Law School 68740_3039139487.jpg 68686_3175350194.jpg|Spencers award trophy 70170_215149670.jpg|Senper in funny hat 70341_870454084.jpg|Shh, someone is sleeping import_000502.jpg Senper in funny hat.jpg 3517552785_9292c2ae55_o.jpg|Spencer talking imagesCAC97JRT.jpg|Spencer with the Tux icarly-penguin-tshirt.jpg|Eww.. 1231932080_1.jpg|Here chicky chicky! imagesCA0DUST1.jpg|Spencer with European Swimsuit Models Spencer-icarly-5379035-322-445.jpg|link=Spencer Shay Spencer-stuck-in-an-eleavator-icarly-5379490-445-338.jpg|Spencer is stuck Spencer-s-back-i-carly-818414_445_334.jpg|Spencer's back spencer.png 02538_641328595.jpg|Pac Rat 79464_3674064188.jpg|Spencer wearing a shocking collar 69558_789515256.jpg 73285_954565553.jpg|SHAM POW!!!! 71832_2200140253.jpg|OMG its the Head!!! 74997_1785139154.jpg|Did Gibby win an award? Spencer messy shirt.jpg|Spencers Messy shirt 69849_3983155268.jpg|Pizza Yum!! 72196_1697759643.jpg|Wow Spencer is a mess 79962_3276743784.jpg|link=Spencer shay Screen shot 2010-10-09 at 12.54.23 PM.png Import 000261.jpg|Spencer's "normal face" 62251 3286476111.jpg 69775 3432663766.jpg import_000461.jpg import_000462.jpg import_000466.jpg import_000467.jpg import_000468.jpg import_000469.jpg import_000479.jpg 71916 1793067722.jpg 68994 45587813.jpg|Spencer and Nug-Nug hug...it came true! 176569412.jpg Spencer-and-His-new-girlfriend-icarly-5561979-375-519.jpg Icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg 04dorkyspencer.jpg Spencercloudt-shirt.jpg Carlyspencerremote.jpg Morecutespencer2.jpg Spencer_Smurf.jpg IcarlySpencer.jpg Spencer9.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg icarly-season-4-promos-12.jpg Sam Puckett and Spencer Shay.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg Istage-intervention-1.jpg Sack26.jpeg icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly_gallery_0610_21HR.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg Spencer and Carly.jpg Bottle bot.jpg tumblr_lhrdrmdZ5S1qb4iy2o1_500.png|hottie Spencer-Butter.jpg Spencer photo2.jpg Spencer Shay.jpg Spencer_photo3.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) Spencycoffee.jpg Spencetoasty.jpg Spencehammers.jpg Spenceveronica.jpg Specebike.jpg Spencer's Art Class.jpg|Spencer's ill-fated art class in prison (iThink They Kissed) Word from our Spencer.jpg S.S. Placeholder.jpg|Spencer aboard the S.S. Placeholder (iQuit iCarly) Spencer Kisses Deirdra.jpg|Spencer kissing Deirdra (iHire An Idiot) 83007_398070393.jpg 51714_1383604416.jpg import_000529.jpg Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg|Spencer carries Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat (iStage An Intervention) IChristmas (Hug).jpg|Carly hugs Spencer in iChristmas ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg|Spencer comforting Carly in iTake On Dingo Sparly-6.jpg import_000051.jpg|Spencer's Earth dressed up as a rock star. Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg Griffin&Spencer.jpg 250px-Fencer hug.png 66038 3749606890.jpg KlRHNIRzTuOEYRS8aaqA7x2z8DQ.jpg Moni.jpg SPENCER BANJO.jpg Spasha.jpg Spencebaby.jpg Spencedate.jpg Spencepizza.jpg Spencerpranks.jpg Spencesam.jpg Icarly-11.jpg Speccrazyhead.jpg 02538 641328595.jpg 04dorkyspencer.jpg 1231932080 1.jpg 205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg 3517552785 9292c2ae55 o.jpg 62251 3286476111.jpg 198771 10150262432842808 229256852807 7320775 3059579 n.jpg Spencerspamreaction2.png Spencerspamreaction.png Ilost-my-mind-4.jpg 223706 10150296222193308 134265793307 7922213 4690507 n.jpg 298843 10150296220633308 134265793307 7922187 4373626 n.jpg 303920 10150296218108308 134265793307 7922113 2302638 n.jpg 305792 10150296219338308 134265793307 7922157 5961378 n.jpg 307008 10150296221098308 134265793307 7922201 3312577 n.jpg spencericarlybiopic.jpg iHAQWUTT.Spencer.png|from "iHave A Question: What's Under the Table" spencer.PNG Screencap1.jpg Sparlyidsf.jpg Imadealawn.jpg Spenhiidsf.jpg Ewwcibbyidsf.jpg SpenceriHAI.jpg SPENCYss.jpg Spencer cooking for Socko's birthday party.jpg I Get Lonely - Spencer Sam.jpg 52249 576331996.jpg 52383 627459108.jpg 52302 4157962509.jpg 51806 3485570177.jpg Fencer This litte piggy iSYL.png Spencer old lady disguise.png spencer tux imsg.png Spencer tells us how he really feels.png Spencer iOMG.png Spencer doorman iHL.png Spencer butter iPTN.png She's a clever one iSYL.png 51806 3485570177.jpg 52249 576331996.jpg 52302 4157962509.jpg 52383 627459108.jpg Freddie zooms in on Spencer iptn.png Icarlytonight.jpg 49818 3857521155.jpg 52083 566925525.jpg Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0043.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0042.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0041.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0040.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0039.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0038.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0037.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0036.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0035.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0034.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0033.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0032.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0031.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0030.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0029.png 74808 3843533852.jpg Spencerswingingfire.jpg Spencercarlyrobe.jpg Spencerbushskirtdance.jpg icarly-iopen-6.jpg 535069_10150657730731755_53523601754_9627148_1745773997_n.jpg IHalfoween-Episode-Picture-5.png Normal 26.jpg 578120 10150767444561755 53523601754 9769107 878116375 n.jpg 71075 1835470469.jpg 71518 2272932472.jpg 71352 108978149.jpg 71404 956732336.jpg IBattleChip-Promo-Picture-5.png IBattleChip-Promo-Picture-4.png IBattleChip-Promo-Picture-2.png Tumblr m5czk5GZRN1r548eco1 400.jpg Tumblr m5bsw2xjes1r6tulao3 400.jpg 55403 736930419.jpg 55442 1549663177.jpg IMG 8357.PNG IMG 8356.PNG IMG 8354.PNG IMG 8353.PNG IMG 8345.PNG IMG 8342.PNG IMG 8341.PNG IMG 9893.PNG IMG 9887.PNG 121.png 9.png 6.png Tumblr mbhwvzncWt1rnuno0o3 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mbhwvzncWt1rnuno0o2 500.jpg IGetBannedStills011.jpg Ifind-spencer-friends-10.jpg 43dc8b215379577.jpg 63667 1106233019.jpg 63234 631600628.jpg 63174 3568156022.jpg A6u3CL2CQAAQ5bA.jpg Ibust-thief-06.jpg Ibust-thief-03.jpg 67052 2492238240.jpg 67017 3457844454.jpg 66841 219128358.jpg 405379_10150581018388308_2132309583_n.jpg 423607_10150583497193308_1685158606_n.jpg Tumblr mduu29zxyV1rnuno0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mduu29zxyV1rnuno0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mdszzaMUG51rnuno0o2 500.jpg File:Normal32.jpg File:Normal_033.jpg File:Normal18.jpg File:Normal16.jpg File:Normal12.jpg 71350 2617543703.jpg 71292 1196628291.jpg 71184 2142462586.jpg 71122 1930034112.jpg 70898 3144747102.jpg tumblr_me0tbauWD51r548eco3_250.gif tumblr_me0gnmnEoY1r3761so4_250.gif Normal 055.jpg Normal 054.jpg Normal 104.jpg Normal 099.jpg Spencer 1.jpg Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Character Galleries Category:Art projects of Spencer Shay Category:Shay family Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Main characters Category:Adults